Furry time
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: after a hot and steamy night of passion, yugi finds a package on his front step. Yami, who had gone out earlier to buy groceries, comes home to find nothing but a pile of yugi's jammies and a very scared puppy.
1. satanic fun XD

**Isho: well, here's anoth. story. me and my beta traded off writing. guess which char, is which.**

**

* * *

**

Lightning flashes as rain pelts the ground. Don't know why it is, but it makes what we're doing seem ominous. Maybe I should play along. I turn to my partner and twiddle my fingers dramatically.

"Come evil minion! Tell me how the experiment goes."

"Evil minion….#R$# *hell no* I'm NOT a minion, I'm an incredibly sexy lab assistant duh. Minions wish they could be me."

Megan says twirling in circles dressed in her normal tight dark brown corduroy pants and overly large purple shirt with a giant blue peace sign on it.

"But I can be evil. HEY! Lets make something, how bout it? WE CAN COMMANDEER THE KITCHEN!"

I hang my head and pout.

"I thowt we were going to use the fancy lab eqwipment. I found this shiny stone and ebwyting."

"Don't worry Mal, we will but we can't work on an empty stomach now can we ^^."

Megan prances out of the room to destroy the kitchen in an attempt to please my insatiable stomach as I pull out the instruments of torture and horror... I mean lab equipment. As well as the small velvet bag where I was hiding my new found treasure.

The stone was the size of my fist and was a mix of ruby, onix, and violet, never looking the same one moment to the next. It reminds me of a certain someone I've been stalking. I'm sure we can make the stone into something they will like.

Megan skipped back holding a bowl of chocolate sauce and a glass of some sort of pink liquid. I however didn't notice because I was too far gone in Puzzleshipping land.

She grinned and skipped over thrusting the pink concoction under my nose, the unmistakeable smell of cherries wafting up at me.

"It's my own special mix; guaranteed to make you feel fantastic."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Know anyone who might want some?"

she sipped on the liquid happily before saying,

"It's two tablespoons sugar, a cup of cream, and how ever much of that cherry juice that comes in those bottles of cherries as you want. I happen to like it really cherry like. Here, try it."

She once again shoves the concoction towards me. I then look at the chocolate sauce and gesture at it.

"And what is that for?"

"MINE!"

Megan yells pulling the chocolate to her chest and hugging it protectively."

"but, you can have these."

She said puling out a large PB&J, a bag of peppercorn ranch chips, and another glass of her concoction.

"Where the hell did this all come from?"

I yelled, certain she didn't have these when she walked in. She just grinned and held them out to me,

"Just eat. So what are we going to do with that shiny rock?"

She picked it up and examined it before squealing,

"IT'S LIKE A SMALL YUGI IN A BOTTLE!"

I nod, biting into my sammich and nibbling a chip, still wanting the chocolate. Once I swallow I look back up at her.

"I was hoping we could make it into a present for their one year anniversary. You know, to spice up their sex lives."

She looks at me, curious.

"How the heck are we suppose to spice up their sex lives? Have you _heard_ half the things Yami brags about?" she shudders "I had fanfic pandemonium for weeks! Weeks I tell you!"

She watched as I eyed the chocolate before sighing and holding out the bowl.

"Have some, its dark chocolate, with mint ^^."

She reached in my bag and stole a chip

"Payment." She said in response to my look.

"So, how we gonna do this?"

She asked looking interestedly at my lab equipment as she stole another chip. I steal some more chocolate and explain.

"Well, considering how fast the're going with sex, I thought they would run out of steam sooner or later. So I thought we could add a furry aspect to their sex lives."

She thinks, now reaching for my sammich. I slap her away and she pouts.

"What do you mean furry?"

"Well, we could fuse the stone with the power to turn the holder into an animal that matches their personality. What do you think?"

"Oh perfect! It's like a real live fantasy!... oh wait. It is a real life fantasy." I could almost hear the sweat drop in Megan's voice.

"Soooo how is this going to work. I mean we'll have to split the stone in half to be able to give one half to each boy, yes? And what spell are we going to use anyway, you know perfectly well that I only know remedial spells, nothing super fancy."

"Well, as far as the cutting in half goes"

I gesture to my fancy lab equipment.

"We have everything we could need. As for the spell,"

I pull out a dull black leather book out of the desk where I had also stored the stone. I give it to her and she reads the page I had marked. After a min or two, her face lights up.

"Oh my god! It's so in depth! The spell can even imprint on certain people so it doesn't effect anyone else!"

She squealed and bounced around singing,

"We're going to be mages, and scientists to boot, we're making a sex spell that makes you feel real good!"

I watched her jumping around like a mad man… uh I mean woman until I got dizzy.

"Please stop."

I groan holding my head. She stopped and looked at me apologetically.

"So, times a wasting and we aint gettin any younger, LETS GO!"

Megan yelled happily pulling me over to the fancy lab equipment, stone in hand.

"WAIT!"

She yelled suddenly making me halt, She bounded over to what was left of our lunch, grabbed a piece of my PB&J dipped it in her chocolate and ate it before grabbing me once more saying

"Empty stomachs affect the mind."

** one lunch break and hissy fit later.**

I put the stone on a pedestal and we both pull our welding masks over our faces. Megan secures the stone in place with a pair of tongs as I position the laser, I have to be as accurate as possible or the stone will be crooked or could shatter. Megan nods and I fire and the stone splits in half instantly. We pull off the helmets and grin.

"So, how does the spell imprint?"

I hit my head in aggravation.

"Crap, I forgot about that. But don't worry, I've got it covered, I just have to find them."

I start rummaging through my desk and eventually find what I was talking about. I then hold them up for her to see. Two vials, each one holding a couple of hairs. Megan oogles them and then pipes up.

"Aren't those…."

I nodded a sadistic grin growing on my face. She grew a wicked smile herself and held her hand out for the book.

"Well then lets get this started shall we?" Megan looks over the spell on last time and begins to instruct me on where to place things.

"Okay the hairs go over top of each half of the stone, they can't be mixed up. It also calls for a pentagram, you can make an A and then connect the two bottoms with the horizontal ends."

She said trying to make it easier for me.

I did as instructed making perfect star and then waited.

"Grab my hands."

I did so on the other side of the star and she begins to chant.

القدس رع، يبارك هذه الحجارة مع وسعكم المقدسة_**.  
**_واسمحوا أن يساعد حامله المتواجدون جوهر نقدمها_**.  
**_ندعه تغييرها لحيوان روحهم عندما يطلب منها ذلك_**.  
**_واسمحوا لها أن تعقد الطاقة هو نفسه المكتسبة من الظل والضوء_**.  
**_واسمحوا لنا السحر، حياتنا، يمكن الاتصال من خلاله وسعكم أن يبارك_**.  
**_آمين رع الذي نسعى الطاقة تمنح لنا لدينا الرغبة في رغبتها في كل أنانية_**.**_

_**(Holy Ra, bless these stones with your holy power.**_

_**Let it help its holder who's essence we provide.**_

_**Let it change them to their spirit animal when called apon.**_

_**Let it hold it's own energy gained from shadow and light.**_

_**Let our magic, our life, be the connection through which your power can bless.**_

_**Amen-Ra who's power we seek grant us our wish for all its unselfish desire.)**_

As she finished chanting she motioned me over and very quietly asked

"Do you happen to have any pure water? It will help the enchantment stick"

I look around the small room and find the drip bucket that was catching the rainwater that was coming through the roof. I run over and grab it and hand it to her.

"Thank you."

She said, still keeping her voice quiet. I realized that the spell might have been disrupted if we spoke words we weren't suppose to so I refrained from asking my questions out loud. Besides, there would be time for that later.

Megan seemed to lose all consciousness, performing all the motions automatically. She dipped her hand in the bucket swirling her pointer finger in clock wise circles continuously chanting the spell her voice growing louder and louder with each repetition until she was screaming it at the top of her lungs.

Then with a snap her consciousness returned, life flooding her eyes and at the same moment she grabbed the bucket and poured some of the water over the stones.

Both stones began to pulse rhythmically first they turned red then black then purple then white. Slowly the pulse faded until the two stones became two round solids. The stone that had Yugi's hair had turned purple and white with veins of gold. The stone with Yami's hair had turned black and red with veins of deep scarlet and a stormy cloud grey.

"Well," I said "um… what are we going to do with the rest of the water."

Megan just looked over and smiled before barking one word,

"Form."

Immediately the rest of the water split itself, one half going to each stone. The water swirled around the stones lining each stone with a blueish silver tint, the excess water forming a pearly sky blue chain, so that each pendent could be hung around the neck of the owner.

"So what do you think? Not to shabby eh?"

and with that Megan collapsed breathing hard.

"Ugh, I think I got hit by a school bus."

I pick up the pendants and then go over and lean over Megan's panting form and smile.

"Well, thanks! I'm going to package these and send Yugi's. Hope you feel better!"

"Hey!"

She glares at me while I turn back around and head back to my desk of wonders. I pull out two cardboard box's, and put one pendant inside of each. I then close the box with Yugi's in it and write 'to yugi' on the top. Happy with myself, I take the box in hand and head to the boys' house. Hoping they'll like the present.

**view and time change**

I feel the faint morning light hit my closed eyes and I sigh. I don't like getting up after a hot and sweaty night of passion. Especially when said night involves chains, biting, spanking, and three or four rounds. I groan and force my eyes open, seems Yami isn't here to pamper me this morning. I wonder where he went. I just shrug it off, opting to stretch and wiggle my hips to see if I was ok enough to make it to the fridge.

I nod as I don't feel too sore, so I get up and throw on my sky blue fluffy jammies with smiling golden moons on them. That's one of the things Yami can't resist about me, my childishness. I would take this as an insult from anyone else, but seeing as it gets Yami all hot and bothered, I let it slide. I eventually manage to pad my way to the fridge and open it, and proceed to mutter every swear word I managed to pick up from Yami.

I'm just glad Yami wasn't here to hear me. Yami didn't like it when I swore, I would've just used that knowledge to piss him off, but he said naughty little boys didn't get any sugar. Back to the point at hand, I now know where my love slave went. I close the empty fridge and dejectedly sit at the table, waiting for my lover to bring me food. After a good fifteen min. of my tummy rumbling, I got so fed up, I decided that Yami wasn't getting any for three days.

*ding*dong*

I look at the door, curious. Yami has keys, and all my friends would just violate the door with their fists and yell for somebody to let them in. That means it's someone I don't know. I Pad over to the door and open it a smidge, then open it wider when I don't see anyone. I look around and then down at the damp porch, it must have rained last night. As I scour the ground, I see a tiny box addressed to me. I smile and painfully lean down and pluck it up.

I close the door after I lock it again, and go over to the table. I grab a small pairing knife and carefully slit the packing tape at the top. I wonder what it is? I hurredly open the lid and dump the object out onto the table. I squeal in awe at the pretty object in front of me. I smile and quickly hook it around my neck, my euphoria ruined by my nausea.

* * *

**Isho: and there u have it**


	2. DISCLAIMER!

**I have a very important announcement to make about this story. the chapters for this will take a bit and there will only be three more. i also want to say that this fic will contain a lot of adult situations. if you are not fond of beastiality/furries, or anything affiliated with them, this is not the fic for you. there will be licking, stroking, fingering, sex, and masterbation between a human and an animal.**

**again, if any of this is offensive to you in any way, don't bother complaining, cause i warned ya! ^-^**

**i also have been trying to devote my time to three other fics that i had foolishly put out and this isnt high on my priority list. that and college.**

**DON'T OWN YUGIOH! ;b**


End file.
